


Coney Island

by barns_bucky



Series: Tumblr Inspired [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve go to Coney Island where Bucky convinces Steve to ride the Cyclone, which results in Steve becoming sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> There's smut at the end!  
> You can find me over on tumblr at www.winterbarns.tumblr.com

“Come on, Stevie.”  
The tiny blond looked up at the roller-coaster and he could feel his stomach beginning to twist into knots at the thought of riding that because holy fuck look at that thing. He considered telling Bucky that he’d rather not, he knew that Bucky wouldn’t get his feelings hurt if he refused, because if there was one person who understood him better than his ma and himself, it was Bucky. However, one look at Bucky’s face had him rethinking his plan to decline because he looked so damn happy and he didn’t want him to be the reason for Bucky’s unhappiness.  
Ridiculous, yes, because he knew that Bucky was one of the happiest people he knew, especially for a war to be waging. “Steeeeeve, come onnnnn, it’ll be fun.”  
A heavy sigh left the tiny man as he looked back at the roller-coaster and in that instant he decided that he’d ride that fucking roller-coaster if it killed him (which, it might) because who knew what would happen tomorrow? Maybe his ailments would finally take him down (not without a fight of course). “Come on, jerk,” he muttered as he grabbed onto the other’s jacket sleeve, tugging him towards the roller-coaster line.  
When he looked back at Bucky, the jerk was grinning like a child who had just been told that he could have another plate of food. A smile spread across his face the longer he stared at Bucky. “Steve, the line’s movin’. C’mon.”

Ten minutes later and Steve was miserable. The roller-coaster didn’t kill him; however, he did feel like death and it was his own fault, too, because he knew that if he got on that fucking ride, it wouldn’t end well. “You and your stupid fucking puppy dog eyes,” he grumbled as his grip on the trash can rim tightened, turning his knuckles whiter; he glanced back at Bucky to see that the other had the look of a kicked puppy. Of course, he’d look like a kicked puppy. “And there you go with that look,” he muttered, glaring slightly at him, before turning back to the trash can, a shudder wracking his body.  
“I’m sorry, Stevie,” came the brunette’s mumbled reply as he scuffed his shoe against the pavement and now Steve just wanted to grab him up and kiss him, telling him that it’s okay, Buck but they were in public. Before he could say anything, the taller man piped up, a mischievous grin on his face, “I’ll make it up to you tonight, though.”  
“Buck!” He glanced around, as if expecting a group of guys to come out of nowhere and attack them. “You can’t stay stuff like that out here, it’s too risky.”  
“Isn’t this coming from the guy who’s constantly putting his life in danger?”  
A frown appeared on his face because he had a point, but he also knew that this was way different than getting into back alley fights. He was fighting guys over petty shit that annoyed him, but risking someone overhearing something that could be inferred as them being queer? That was a big no in Steve’s book because once one person knew that you were queer, everyone might as well know and then you’d have death threats and people attacking you over it. “It’s not the same.”

“Stevie.”  
The blond looked up from where he was busy focusing on his newest sketch; it was, of course, Bucky. “What do you need, Buck?” His pencil froze over where he was defining his jawline.  
“Drawing me again?” The brunette asked, leaning up against the couch to peer down at the in-progress drawing, pressing a kiss to the the blond’s temple, moving lower to press a light kiss to his jaw. “I think I look better in your drawings than I do right now,” he muttered into his jaw, a slight grin on his face. “How about we call it a night? Turn in early?”  
His lips twitched upwards into a smile, “Just let me finish this up,” he shifted to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You gotta be quiet this time because we do have neighbors,” he muttered against his lips, pressing another quick kiss before turning back to his drawing. For the next few minutes, he endures the light kisses Bucky presses to his neck though he’d be lying if he said he struggled tremendously to focus on the task at hand. “If you don’t quit that, you’re going to go to bed with that boner you’re sporting,” he muttered as he continued with his sketch, a small smile on his face when Bucky immediately stopped.  
It wasn’t until ten minutes later than Steve finally closed his sketchbook, placing it on their coffee table which looked like it was ready to collapse. “C’mere,” he stood up on the couch, leaning against the bag (which probably wasn’t a good idea considering its condition), tugging Bucky closer by the belt. “I love you,” he stated quietly, pulling in the brunette for a kiss, trying to convey how much he loved him in one kiss. “I love you so much,” he repeated, now he didn’t have the fear of someone overhearing them, of attacking them, of putting them into the position of being killed or moving out.  
“You’re so beautiful, Buck,” he muttered, a small smile on his face as he tugged the belt out of the clasp, slowly working it off of the brunette’s waist. “I love you,” he repeated again, he never was able to say it enough and he always seemed to repeat it a lot more during sex, or the moments leading up to or after.  
“I love you, too,” came the other’s breathy response as he made haste to get help Steve get his pants off.  
“Slow down,” he laughed, pulling him in for another passionate kiss, pushing him gently away when he felt himself beginning to run out of oxygen.  
“C’mon, Steve,” he whined, tossing the belt onto the couch to minimize the noise.  
If one thing Bucky lacked, it was patience especially when he knew he was getting some. “I wanna take my time,” he whispered as began unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt, “Bedroom,” was all he said as he climbed over the back of the couch, grabbing onto the other’s  hand to drag him behind him into their shared bedroom.

* * *

“Right there, Steve, riiight— ohhh, fuck, right there.”  
A grin was plastered onto his face as he slowed down, shifting slightly before slamming back in causing Bucky to let out a stream of whispered curses. “You never were a quiet one,” he muttered as he shook his head, starting to rock in and out slowly, groaning slightly at the stream of praise that fell from Bucky’s lips.  
“Yeahhhh, fuck…”  
Steve could feel the pride resonate within him because he always felt as if it was some sort of accomplishment whenever he could make Bucky feel good during sex. After Bucky came down, he felt his own orgasm wrack his body and when he felt himself come down from it, he pulled out and unrolled the condom, tossing the condom on the floor.

* * *

Heaving out a heavy sigh, he allowed himself to flop onto the bed, moving only enough to allow himself to press his good ear against Bucky’s chest, to listen to his heartbeat.  
“I love you, Bucky,” he muttered quietly, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist.  
“I love you, too,” came the sleepy reply, “’m sorry about today and that I didn’t get to make it up to ya.” _I promise I will, eventually._  
Even if Bucky didn’t say those words, Steve knew that they were there because they both seemed to always know what the other was saying, no matter what.


End file.
